


The Music we Play, Plays us

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Cello is my favorite instrument, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hasetsu, I love cello, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese School System, M/M, Phichit is an angel I swear, Phichit plays cello, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violinist!Victor, Violinist!Yuuri, What a marshmellow, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube Viloinists, adorable characters, adorable shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: Yuuri is going into his first year of secondary school in the small japanese town of Hasetsu. He is a violinist and his hero is a Youtuber violinist named Vicktor Nikiforov who travels the world and plays amazing music. One day Yuuri makes a YouTube video playing one of Viktor's songs. Senpai notices.Fluffy Heaven :D





	The Music we Play, Plays us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovarhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovarhino/gifts).



> Here you go~

 

Today was just another day in Hasetsu, except for one special fact. Today was the first day of school, and for me that meant my very first day of Highschool. I was excited and scared. My school in the small town of Hasetsu didn’t have an orchestra program, and I was a violinist. Most of my learning came from tutors and private lessons supplied through my mother’s continued support of my obsession with the instrument, however, this year we were tight on money, so no lessons for me. Instead I would just have to get by on practicing and playing new music. I had heard that while there was no orchestra class offered at the high school, there was an orchestra club, and I wanted to check it out this week when I had a chance. 

Spring break had just ended, and it was April 5th, and thus the beginning of the Japanese school year. The sky was mostly clear, with a few straggling clouds, and it was beginning to look like a nice morning. The air was still chilly, and a slight breeze tickled the back of my neck as I biked to school. It was my first time biking to this end of town, and I knew it would take a while to get use to. My violin was strapped to my back, and my school satchel hung to the side of me, as I neared the large education building. Many students were gathering around the main doors, and I followed some of the other students to the bike parking area. I left my bike in one of the racks and moved to the gathering at the main entrance of the school.

Many students were talking and chatting, some nervous, some scared, but all were excited. I tightened my hold on the strap of my violin case and walked toward the doors leading to the lockers. I didn’t quite make it to the doors before I heard someone call out my name, stopping me in my movement.

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice yelled.

When I turned around, I could see Phichit, my friend on foreign exchange from Thailand running towards me. His short black hair framed his tan features, a school uniform making him blend in with the crowd. He also carried a string instrument on his back, but he played cello. The huge instrument looked as if it were a hundred pounds, and it was at least three feet taller that Phichit, but I knew from experience that they weighed a lot less than one would expect. His lumbering form finally caught up with me, and he bent over, out of breath.

“Come on Yuuri. Don’t make me run with a cello!” 

I chuckled at his bent over form. My poor friend was a skinny little guy. He had a very small frame, but he held a lot more determination than one would think behind those black bangs of his. When he finally caught his breath, he straightened out and glared at me playfully. He was way too adorable. His soft brown eyes held so much happiness that his scowl just looked out of place on his face and it made me giggle.

“Scowls don’t suit you my friend!” I pat him on the back and turned once more back toward the school. “Let’s get inside before we are late.”

Phichit scoffed amused and followed behind me to the entrance of school. This was the first day of our first day of highschool. We were first years, and I could feel the weight of incoming adulthood looming over the doors of the large school. When we entered the school we took off our shoes and put them in a cubby and grabbed some slippers with the school insignia on them. We then went off to orientation and our first classes. It was all really overwhelming. There were so many students here and I had a hard time focusing on things. It felt like at least a century before lunch came around, and a millennia before the end of the day finally reached us. 

When the bell rang out excusing all of us to go home, I packed up all my things and made my way to my locker to grab my things and meet with Phichit. My friend was already leaning up against my locker when I got there. His signature smile sweetly balanced on his face, and eyes full of fire as usual. He moved over a bit to let me get to my locker. 

“So how was your first day?” Phichit asked playfully.

“Overwhelming.” I groaned. I knew this year was  going to be exciting, but I didn’t know it was going to be this much. 

“Ah. I had a good day. I met so many people today! They were all so nice, and I can tell that I am gonna fit in here.” He leaned up against the locker next to mine and his black hair fell against it. 

“Of course you’ll fit in, everyone loves you Phichit.” I smile towards him and finished gathering my things. 

The two of us head out of the building and almost make it down the stairs when a young girl in a crowd near us starts squealing. Phichit and I turn to see what the fuss is about. The girl is jumping up and down her phone in her hand. The others start crowding around her asking whats up. Others start joining in the girly wails. Phichit and I exchange confused glances. I am about to continue on my way, so not interested in girls pastimes, but another exclamation stops me in my tracks again. This time it’s comprehensible.

“Viktor Nikiforov is coming HERE! To Hasetsu!” More girly screams. I do a double take.

Viktor Nikiforov!? Here! In Hasetsu? No no no no! How? How is that possible? He was only the most fantastic and famous youtube violinist ever! He was a russian violinist with a graceful step, and made many youtube videos in places all over the world. In fact, he inspired me to make my own youtube channel, and I had been uploading videos of myself playing a few of his original works as well as other interesting movie compositions and such. Nothing super cool, just me in front of my computer screen playing my violin. I only had 103 subscribers. The point was that Viktor was a legend, and a violinist god. I loved all his music and had the worst crush on him. I had seen every single one of his videos. 

Phichit looks toward me with wide eyes.

“What kind of deal did you make with the devil in order for this to happen!?” Phichit buckles over in laughter. I flick his shoulder. Oh come on, this wasn’t me. Obviously Viktor had found something in Hasetsu that caught his interest, and he was on his way here to find it. Maybe he was looking for a new destination for a music video?

I over hear the girls talking again, and they prove me wrong and right at the same time. 

“Apparently he says that he saw some kids youtube video and he wants to tutor him. I have no idea who is good enough to get him to come all the way to this corner of Japan but I guess we should thank him. Lucky brat.”   
  
WHAT. Did I hear that right? I grabbed my phone from my pocket and typed my password in so fast that youtube didn’t accept it at first. I went to my most recent video on youtube. It was just a short video. I was playing Viktor's very first hit single, nothing super exciting. IT was my favorite of his songs though. Not many people even like his first song anymore, so I wasn’t expecting much from it. My eyes turned to saucers when I looked at the views. 2,039,456 and counting. WHAT THE HELL!? My subscriber count was going up as well. I was at 356 subscribers and every time I updated it went up. In the description I had written that I was no longer getting tutoring because I had no more money. The girls couldn’t have been talking about me, could they!? The evidence was sitting right in front of me, but I couldn’t really believe exactly what was happening. 

Viktor was coming to Hasetsu. For me. 

I could tell Phichit was shaking my shoulders trying to get my attention, but I was still having an internal crisis. 

**Author's Note:**

> You are very welcome.


End file.
